Sober
by Cora Felix
Summary: A mente de Ginny não sabia discernir Tom de Voldemort. Sua mente só pedia pelo homem que estava a sua frente. Para Tom, ver os fios cor de fogo o excitava mais do que torturar trouxas até a morte.
1. Parte I

**Título:** Sober

**Shipper:** Tom e Ginny

**Classificação:** M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, eu serviria a Tom Riddle minha vida inteira.

* * *

**Sober**

**Parte I**

Andava pela multidão de Londres. Estava um dia nublado e frio, quase chuvoso, assim como todos os outros. Ginny aproveitava o tempo para caminhar entre a multidão trouxa que se amontoava e se empurrava. Bufou, odiava não poder aparatar.

Um homem alto a empurrou e ela desistiu de caminhar pelas ruas, entrando em um bar escuro por uma porta à esquerda. O bar estava cheio mesmo em uma terça feira. Estava anoitecendo e os homens trouxas saíam dos trabalhos e se acumulavam nas mesas redondas, conversando alto e rindo sem parar enquanto tomavam suas cervejas.

Ginny engoliu em seco e andou até o balcão, apertando a jaqueta de couro comprada semana passada no corpo. Todos os homens a olharam maliciosamente.

- Oi, delícia!

- Sente-se com a gente!

- Precisando de companhia?

Ela sentiu asco quando viu que alguns homens com alianças nos dedos olhavam para seu corpo como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Continuou sua caminhada para o balcão e sentou-se em um banco vazio, longe de todos. O garçom andou em direção à garota, um pano sujo pendurado no ombro esquerdo, e olhou para ela, piscando.

- O que vai querer, mocinha?

Ela não sabia de cor as bebidas dos trouxas. Correu os olhos pela prateleira cheia de garrafas coloridas. Achou uma em específico e apontou para a garrafa com um líquido transparente. Era simples e parecia o que o bar tinha de mais barato. O garçom a olhou, surpreso, mas deu de ombros e depositou o líquido transparente em um copo minúsculo. Ela pegou o copo e o analisou, procurando manchas e indícios de que não fora lavado corretamente.

- Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com você, mocinha. Não é todo dia que garotas como você pedem isso.

Apontou para o copo e Ginny engoliu o líquido de uma vez, sentindo sua cabeça girar. Fechou os olhos e a sensação piorou. Suas mãos pálidas espalmaram o balcão para tentar conseguir algum equilíbrio. O que era aquilo? Era mais forte do que Uísque de Fogo Ogden.

Alguns homens assoviaram para a garota e ela tratou-se de endireitar o corpo, plantando a bota camurçada no chão. A tonteira passageira melhorou e ela acenou novamente para o garçom, pedindo mais um copo da bebida. Esquentava, e isso era bom para alguém que teria que passar a noite na rua. Um homem sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando fixamente o copo como se duvidasse de que ela pudesse beber tal líquido, acendeu um cigarro e soltou a fumaça densa para o lado. Os pulmões de Ginny protestaram quando ela inalou a fumaça.

Ela não poderia voltar para seu apartamento, se é que poderia chamar o cubículo sujo de apartamento. O lugar era inabitável para qualquer ser humano, mas para alguém foragido era perfeito. Perfeito até o momento em que ela estava voltando da padaria trouxa e entrou pela porta do apartamento. Estava tudo revirado, suas roupas estavam jogadas por todo o chão úmido. As gavetas já não existiam mais.

Olhou em volta de onde estava e segurou com força a varinha por dentro da jaqueta de couro. Alguns homens insistentes ainda a olhavam, e Ginny desistiu de beber no bar. Não poderia ficar mais de uma hora no mesmo local. Chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Ele sorriu e disse o preço. Ela tirou algumas moedas trouxas do bolso da jaqueta, surpreendendo-se que a bebida fora tão barata e desconfiando de que o garçom também havia simpatizado demais consigo.

Entregou o dinheiro para o homem e ele acenou para ela, mostrando os dentes amarelos. Engoliu em seco e se virou, andando depressa para fora do bar.

- Boa noite, loirinha!

Deu tempo de escutar o cumprimento do garçom antes da porta do bar bater e Ginny fitar a noite. As ruas estavam desertas no momento e já começava a nevar. Odiava neve. Fazia suas poucas roupas se encharcarem e ela sempre sentia mais frio.

O pensamento de que não teria seu cubículo para dormir na noite a fez estremecer. Fechou a jaqueta de couro e puxou a touca de lã para baixo, tentando tampar o máximo que conseguisse de pele. A varinha ainda estava segura em suas mãos.

Começou a andar pelas ruas de Londres, procurando um lugar isolado para se sentar. Passou os olhos pelas paredes escuras dos prédios do subúrbio. Cartazes grudados por todos os lados infestavam as ruas.

"Procurados".

Fotos de pessoas conhecidas olhavam para ela intensamente. Elas não se moviam, e não poderiam se mover. Para os trouxas, as pessoas que estavam nos cartazes eram apenas bandidos perigosos. Para Ginny, eram seus melhores amigos. Reconhecia cada rosto do cartaz, e sabia que nunca os veria novamente, além de fitar os pedaços de papéis.

Uma lágrima riscou a face dela e ela balançou a cabeça, encostando os dedos pálidos e trêmulos no rosto de Luna, tentando em vão captar alguma essência da garota. Merlin, como Ginny gostaria que a foto se movesse, e Luna sorrisse um pouco, levando-a momentaneamente a Hogwarts e à sua época boa, nem que fosse por segundos.

Mas Luna não sem moveria na foto. Assim como os outros. Lembrou-se dos rostos que não estavam presentes nas fotografias trouxas. Sua família e Harry Potter nunca estariam nas fotos, assim como Hermione. E eles também não se moveriam. Nunca.

Pessoas mortas não sem movem.

Sentiu lágrimas mais urgentes. Ginny era a única que sobrara da família Weasley. Voldemort conseguira dizimar todas as pessoas que ela amava, restando apenas a garota que agora estava em um beco, chorando por causa de fotos de pessoas procuradas, sentindo frio e fome.

Ela se sentia fraca com a falta de comida no estômago. Mas não arriscaria gastar seu último dinheiro trouxa com comida. Poderia precisar para comprar mais bebida e se aquecer. O líquido transparente que tomara já fazia efeito no seu corpo, e ela andava cambaleando pelas ruas escuras e ermas. O barulho da bota pressionando a neve acumulada era o único som presente, sendo cortado apenas por sons distantes de buzinas ou sirenes.

Ela se sentia exausta, e gostaria de desmaiar se pudesse escolher. Seu corpo pararia de sentir tudo e ela se desligaria do mundo. Conseguiu avistar um beco escuro, onde estava coberto por um toldo preto, impedindo de cair neve em algum lugar. Um cachorro dormia tranquilamente ali. Ginny caminhou para o local e se sentou, pousando a cabeça na parede fria.

O vento agora estava mais forte e ela sentia as consequências no seu corpo. Começou a tremer. A cabeça doía pela falta de comida e ela fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em algum barulho perto de onde estava. Mas apenas o som da respiração do cachorro chegava aos seus ouvidos, gritando para a garota que até mesmo ele conseguia ter uma noite tranquila, enquanto ela não dormia há uma semana. Tentou se levantar, mas uma fincada na cabeça deixou-a tonta. Ginny caiu onde estava, batendo a cabeça com força na parede e desmaiando.

* * *

Acordou zonza e abriu os olhos, olhando atentamente onde estava. Odiava ficar inconsciente. Era perigoso demais. Reconheceu o beco que estava na noite passada. Havia dormido ali? Ou desmaiado? O cachorro já não estava mais no lugar de antes, a noite fora substituída pela claridade forte, e mesmo que não tivesse sol, seus olhos arderam quando tentou enxergar mais além. Os carros passavam velozmente pelas ruas, buzinando. Alguns trouxas colocavam a cabeça para fora do vidro e falavam palavrões.

Ginny se levantou e passou a mão pela roupa, retirando a neve grudada. Enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta de couro e suspirou de alívio ao ver que sua varinha ainda estava intacta. O cenário inteiro havia mudado, a única coisa que estava exatamente igual era sua fome.

Saiu do beco contando as moedas prateadas no bolso e se perguntando se teria dinheiro o suficiente para comprar algo na padaria trouxa. Andava pela rua cheia quando avistou duas figuras um tanto quanto diferentes da multidão londrina. Estavam vestidos com roupas pretas e capas da mesma cor. Um olhava atentamente a rua, o outro alisava o braço esquerdo.

Ela estremeceu e tentou atravessar a rua, mas um carro passou velozmente por ela, buzinando.

- Olha por onde anda, loira burra!

O homem gritou e Ginny fez força para não xingá-lo. A fome a deixava devagar, e realmente não tinha percebido que o sinal estava aberto. A gritaria do motorista e o barulho dos pneus derrapando no chão por causa da freada brusca chamaram a atenção dos dois homens. Eles olharam para ela e ela desviou os olhos, abaixando ainda mais a touca e voltando a andar.

Passou pelos dois homens e um cochichou algo no ouvido do outro, olhando-a de cima embaixo. Começaram a andar atrás da garota, que apressou o passo sem que eles percebessem. A padaria estava a dois quarteirões de onde ela se encontrava e Ginny rezava para chegar ao lugar a tempo.

Os homens apressaram o passo também e ela, no desespero, começou a correr sem pensar nas consequências. A claridade fazia seus olhos arderem, mas ela corria sem rumo, tentando desaparecer da vista dos homens e derrubando trouxas pelo caminho. Tinha certeza de que eram Comensais da Morte e só confirmou isso quando viu os dois homens sacarem a varinha e gritarem para ela.

- Ei! Você aí! Pare!

Ginny sacou a varinha do bolso da jaqueta e tentou acertar um feitiço, mas o Comensal desviou-se com precisão e murmurou algo, fazendo um movimento preciso com a varinha. Ela sentiu suas pernas pesadas e sua velocidade diminuir, como se seus membros tivessem vida própria e decidissem descansar após uma longa maratona. O Comensal agarrou com força o braço dela e Ginny virou-se para olhá-lo. Sua respiração estava rápida e pesada, os pulmões sentindo as consequências da noite passada no frio.

O Comensal se aproximou e pegou o queixo da garota, olhando-a nos olhos, curioso. Vincou a testa quando ela tentou se desvencilhar do toque dele.

- Quem é você?

Apontou a varinha para o peito dela e ela olhou-o, assustada.

- Meu nome é Honória Nutcombe.

Falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente. Não sabia se tinha lido em algum livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts ou escutado nas conversas dos pais durante o almoço. O homem olhou mais atentamente para ela, retirando de seu bolso um pedaço de papel, mas a outra mão ainda empunhava a varinha em direção ao peito dela. Ele olhou para seu companheiro e voltou a olhar para a garota.

- Não é ela, Rowle.

O outro Comensal chegou mais perto, pegando no rosto da garota com seus dedos finos e pálidos.

- Por que correu, garota?

Seu hálito bateu no rosto de Ginny. Ela não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Correr fora uma atitude estúpida demais para ter explicações posteriores. A varinha do outro Comensal fez mais pressão no peito dela e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Eu... eu achei que vocês fossem assaltantes.

O Comensal riu, acompanhado pelo companheiro, e ela quase suspirou de alívio. Mas na mesma velocidade que eles começaram a rir, pararam. O Comensal murmurou alguma coisa e ela sentiu-se leve, desconectando rapidamente sua mente do mundo.

* * *

- Ginny?

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, temendo que ainda estivesse nas mãos dos Comensais, e o que viu não era nada parecido com o seu pensamento. Sua família a rodeava. Ginny estava deitada em uma cama confortável e sua mãe a olhava com ternura nos olhos.

- Onde estou?

Nenhum dos presentes respondeu. Retirou os cobertores do corpo e caminhou pelo quarto, encontrando um espelho. Ela estava recuperada, nenhum arranhão em sua pele, nenhuma roupa suja, nenhuma fome.

Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho.

Arthur chegou perto da garota, seguido de Molly. Os dois colocaram as mãos nos ombros pálidos dela e sorriram. Ginny fitou os reflexos dos pais no espelho.

- Onde estou?

Os sorrisos morreram e agora toda sua família se aproximava. Ela se virou para sua mãe e essa se curvou, olhando-a no mesmo nível.

- Você terá que ser forte, filha.

Os gêmeos se curvaram também para alcançar os olhos da garota, muito mais baixa que eles.

- Seja forte por nós, Ginny.

Ginny tentou falar, mas parecia que havia perdido a voz. Sua família foi se dissolvendo, ela queria perguntar onde estava e porque eles estavam falando aquilo. Teria morrido? Se tivesse morrido, não queria voltar, queria ficar com sua família. Grossas lágrimas caíam pela sua face quando viu os rostos e os cabelos ruivos dissolverem na sua frente, Ginny sendo puxada para trás, como se tivesse sendo arrancada à força de um sonho que ela não gostaria de sair.

* * *

- Acorde, sua puta!

Sentiu alguém estapear sua cara e a ardência na bochecha direita. Abriu os olhos para fitar os dois Comensais que haviam a capturado. A raiva penetrou todo o seu corpo. Raiva pela sua família. Raiva por eles terem a tirado de um sonho ótimo. Raiva pela fome que estava passando por causa deles. Cuspiu no chão e sentiu outro tapa forte em seu rosto. Tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou devido à dor de cabeça. Os dois riram.

- Levante-se. O Lorde das Trevas quer ver você.

Ginny quase gritou ao escutar a frase. Fitar Voldemort nos olhos vermelhos era a última coisa que pretendia fazer em seu resto de vida. A última vez que tinha o encontrado, Voldemort ria ao ver o corpo duro e esticado do seu noivo, um Harry sem vida. Mas ela não conseguia vê-lo diretamente, apenas escutava sua risada maligna, o corpo dele estava coberto por um manto.

Ela estava sob a capa de invisibilidade do garoto, e paralisada devido a um feitiço que Harry havia murmurado antes de cair morto na sua frente. Ela observou a morte do seu noivo, assim como observou a morte de todos os seus amigos, e de sua família. Harry queria protegê-la com a capa, o único artefato que enganou Voldemort até então.

A capa havia enganado até a morte certa vez, mas Ginny sabia que os dois não eram muito diferentes. Para ela, Voldemort representava a morte em pessoa. O objetivo de Harry se concluiu. Ela estava intacta, até agora. Definitivamente fitar os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort seria a última coisa que veria antes de morrer. Fora Harry que havia lhe dito que os olhos dele eram vermelhos, e ela sempre sonhava com tais olhos desde que perdera o noivo e a família.

Abaixou a cabeça e tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Olhou em volta. Estava em uma sala escura, o chão era de carpete negro. Apenas algumas luzes de velas iluminavam o ambiente. Os Comensais estavam perto da parede. Ela passou a mão pela jaqueta procurando a varinha, em vão. Suas mãos subiram para a cabeça e ela percebeu que ainda estava de touca, puxou-a mais para o rosto, enterrando-se no pedaço de pano. Pensava em como fugiria daquele lugar quando escutou uma voz familiar vindo de fora da sala. Retumbava pelo corredor.

- Os Comensais acham que não é ela, meu Lorde. A garota é loira e tem olhos castanhos escuros.

O Comensal com cabelos negros que havia apontado a varinha para Ginny mais cedo abriu a porta. Ela semicerrou os olhos, tentando enxergar além da escuridão que a porta havia revelado.

Apoiou-se no joelho e duas figuras entraram. Ela abaixou a cabeça com medo do que veria quando escutou uma risada que fez cada poro do seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro. Ela conhecia aquela risada. Mas...

- É ela.

A voz arrastada chegou aos seus ouvidos e o coração de Ginny bateu fortemente dentro do seu peito. Não queria olhar, mas sabia que se não tentasse enxergar algo, não confirmaria para si mesma que estava tendo uma alucinação. Com dificuldade e cuidado, levantou a cabeça e fitou os pés dos dois homens que haviam entrado no aposento. Um calçava um sapato surrado e ela o olhou nos olhos, fitando Pedro Pettigrew. Sua boca começou a produzir uma saliva de gosto ruim ao fitar o pequeno homem.

O outro calçava um sapato impecável, parcialmente coberto por um manto negro de veludo. Ela levantou os olhos, percorrendo o corpo do possível Lorde, procurando seus olhos vermelhos e suas fendas de cobra no lugar do nariz, em vão. O que descobriu fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito e sua respiração cessar por dois segundos.

A imagem perfeita de Tom Riddle agora sorria para ela. Os mesmos cabelos escuros ondulados, o mesmo sorriso torto e doentio, os mesmos olhos azuis escuros e frios, relevando que o homem que estava a sua frente não tinha alma. Ginny quase desmaiou ao fitá-lo, mas se sobressaltou quando ele caminhou em sua direção rapidamente.

Ele ficou de frente para ela e pegou sua touca, arrancando-a da sua cabeça. A touca caiu junto com a peruca que ela havia comprado há meses, exibindo seus cabelos compridos cor de fogo. Os fios vermelhos contrastavam com tudo o que estava na sala e Tom sorriu para a garota, abaixando-se para olhá-la nos olhos diretamente.

Ela estremeceu, os cabelos caindo pela jaqueta, descendo em cascata pelas costas. Olhou para Tom sem desviar os olhos, trancando o maxilar e amaldiçoando o homem que havia acabado com sua felicidade. O sorriso doentio de Tom voltou ao seu rosto.

- Sentiu minha falta, Ginevra?

_Ginevra_. O nome que ela odiava. Havia contado isso para Tom quando escreveu no seu diário. Quando tinha apenas doze anos. Quando era inocente e acreditava em uma amizade. Ginny não acreditava em mais nada, graças ao monstro que estava na sua frente, sorrindo para ela. Ele havia a machucado de todos os jeitos, e ela não deixaria isso acontecer de novo.

Levantou-se rapidamente tentando alcançar o homem. Mas esse apenas apontou a varinha para a garota.

- Crucio.

Sentiu a pior dor do mundo. Facas entravam e saíam por todo o seu corpo. A sala foi preenchida com seus gritos e as risadas de Tom. Achou que ia desmaiar. Mas ele não parou. A varinha responsável por mortes terríveis ainda apontava para o peito dela, e seu dono ainda sorria ao vê-la sofrer. Ele não ia parar. Ginny fechou os olhos quando sentiu que seu corpo não conseguiria aguentar mais a dor que estava sentindo.

Depois tudo ficou negro.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Abriu os olhos lentamente como se temesse ainda estar em agonia. O lugar onde estava era mais claro do que a sala que havia desmaiado de dor. Mas era mais do que óbvio de que já era noite, e Ginny estava em uma cama macia e quente pela primeira vez em meses.

Engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pelo corpo. Estava apenas com uma camisola preta de algodão. A cama era grande e a decoração do quarto era toda em preto e verde. Alguns detalhes em prata chamavam sua atenção. A lareira estava acesa. Ela sentiu nojo ao ver a decoração sonserina. Tudo no quarto era negro, assim como a alma da pessoa que a trancou ali.

Levantou-se e sentiu a cabeça rodar novamente. O estômago ainda estava vazio. Correu os olhos pelo quarto, procurando algum lugar que pudesse fugir. A janela estava fechada, Ginny tinha certeza de que a lareira era vigiada, e mesmo que não fosse, nunca iria conseguir Pó de Flu. Aparatar era uma ideia tola. Mesmo que fosse permitido, o localizador mágico que ela tinha porque era uma foragida a denunciaria de imediato.

Socou o colchão com raiva quando percebeu que estava presa. Mas no fundo sabia que Voldemort nunca a deixaria sair. Por que não a matara de uma vez? Já ia se sentar novamente na cama, mas seus olhos acharam uma porta negra anexa à porta de entrada do quarto. Vincou a testa e caminhou em direção à porta, abrindo-a. Era um banheiro. Ginny automaticamente se olhou no espelho.

Os cabelos, agora da sua cor natural, estavam enormes. Possuía olheiras profundas. Mas mesmo que ela passasse fome, seu corpo estava bonito. Magro, mas bonito. Estremeceu, quase não se reconhecendo no reflexo. Saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto.

- Que fome...

Disse em um sussurro para si mesma. Algo ao seu lado estalou e Ginny deu um pulo para trás devido ao susto que havia tomado. Um elfo doméstico estava no seu quarto, fazendo uma reverência e quase tocando o nariz sujo no carpete limpo.

- A senhora Weasley desejar comer algo?

Ginny se aproximou da criatura. Ele tinha olhos verdes e sua imundice contrastava com o quarto excessivamente limpo. Mas ele a olhava, esperando pela resposta calmamente; pronto para servi-la sem reclamar, como se fosse uma honra trazer-lhe comida. Ela lembrou-se de Dobby, o elfo que Harry sempre lhe falara e mostrava a fotografia. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela sorriu.

- Qual seu nome?

O elfo fez mais uma reverência exagerada e a olhou nos olhos novamente, encantado pelo interesse da bruxa.

- Meu nome é Fiddie, senhora.

- Não me chame de senhora. Meu nome é Ginny.

O elfo sorriu para ela, dando dois pulinhos e juntando as mãos, esperando por ordens. O estômago de Ginny roncou e ela se lembrou do motivo da presença de Fiddie no seu quarto. Não se lembrava da última vez em que havia colocado comida para dentro do corpo.

- Pode me trazer algo para comer?

O elfo sorriu para ela, fazendo outra reverência. Depois sumiu com um estalo. Ela suspirou, decidindo tomar um banho enquanto Fiddie voltasse. Se estava presa naquele lugar, iria aproveitá-lo ao máximo. Ela sabia que não teria muito tempo de vida depois de sua captura. Ela só não sabia o que Voldemort pretendia com isso tudo.

Mas Ginny descobriria os objetivos de Voldemort cedo.

* * *

Duas horas haviam se passado. Duas malditas horas. A bandeja que Fiddie havia lhe entregado mais cedo estava completamente vazia e ela se sentia enjoada por ter colocado tanta comida no estômago de uma vez. Definitivamente seu corpo não estava mais acostumado com a alimentação de um ser humano normal.

Deitou-se na cama, olhando o teto. Os cabelos vermelhos intensos espalhavam-se pelo lençol negro. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ginny não percebeu quando a porta se abriu. Um garoto de aparentemente dezessete anos entrou pelo quarto, silencioso como uma cobra. Sorriu ao ver sua pequena ninfa deitada calmamente. Parecia em paz consigo mesma. Ele sabia que se a garota soubesse por que ainda estava viva; o estado dela não seria igual ao que ele estava fitando.

Ela se mexeu um pouco, colocando os braços para cima. A camisola subiu ligeiramente pelo corpo, expondo parte da pele clara das pernas. Tom salivou. A Weasley havia crescido desde que a encontrara na Câmara Secreta. Os seios agora eram de mulher, os cabelos mais longos e cheios, porém, continuavam lisos e com a cor do fogo. A cor que Tom sempre detestara. O vermelho o lembrava da casa mais odiada em sua escola, de Potter e de Fawkes. E mesmo assim ela parecia um quadro pintado.

Calmamente, passou os dedos compridos pelos cabelos escuros e se sentou na cama, decidindo conseguir o que queria o quanto antes. Perder tempo com Ginevra Weasley era a última coisa que pretendia.

Sentou-se no colchão macio da cama e ela sentiu, abrindo os olhos automaticamente. Quando fitou o garoto que havia sentado ao seu lado e a olhava como se fosse um antigo amigo, assustou-se e levantou imediatamente do colchão. Tom arqueou a sobrancelha ironicamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele levantou também, porém, a calma que ele estava contrastava com o desespero evidente que ela sentia.

- Não lhe devo explicações, Ginevra.

Ela olhou para a porta do banheiro, tentando pensar em alguma atitude que pudesse tirá-la dali. A porta por onde Tom entrara estava entreaberta. Ginny não pensou muito, correu em direção à porta, mas quando estava chegando perto, ela bateu, trancando-se no mesmo instante. Uma mínima risada cortou o silêncio do quarto.

- Você não vai conseguir sair daqui.

Ele declarou, e ela se virou com raiva para ele. Parecia um pesadelo voltando para lhe assombrar. A figura que estava a sua frente, vestido completamente de preto, com um sorriso debochado no rosto, era a figura que havia traído sua confiança, tentado matá-la no segundo ano, conseguido matar sua família, seu noivo, seus amigos. A figura que estava a sua frente, era a figura que assombrou Ginny nos seus pesadelos, sempre sorrindo para ela exatamente como ele fazia no momento, dizendo que ela fora tola.

O temor dela não era por ele ser Voldemort. O temor dela era por ele ser simplesmente Tom Riddle. O garoto que ela havia se apaixonado quando tinha seus doze anos, segredo que nunca contaria para ninguém. Ginny se sentia suja ao olhar nos olhos azuis frios de Tom, e pensar que já sonhou com os mesmos olhos fitando-a com desejo. De repente tudo o que ela havia vivido no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts voltou à tona.

- O que você quer?

Perguntou para ele, receando pela resposta. Ele não respondeu de imediato. Deu dois passos a frente tentando contornar a cama. Ela recuou. Ele simplesmente tirou o manto de veludo negro, jogando-o na cama ao lado. Ela estremeceu ao vê-lo apenas com calça escura e blusa social. Ele dobrou as mangas da sua blusa preta, fazendo a pele branca aparecer. Enfiou a mão no bolso fundo da calça jeans e tirou a varinha dali, apontando para a garota.

- Gostaria de saber onde se encontra seus amigos que eu tanto procuro.

Ginny se lembrou de cada rosto nas fotos que vira na noite anterior. Conhecia todos, mas não sabia onde estavam. Ela nem sabia se ainda estavam vivos. Engoliu em seco, olhando para a varinha apontada para seu peito. Ele não se movia, permanecia calmo olhando para ela e esperando a resposta que nunca viria.

- Eu não s...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu as mesmas facas entrarem no seu corpo, rasgando cada pedaço de pele, destruindo cada célula. O quarto foi preenchido com os gritos dela e Tom apenas a olhava, esperando-a sentir tanta dor até que seu corpo não aguentasse mais. Ele desviou a varinha e esperou-a se levantar do chão. Ginny arfava e gemia, segurando o peito com uma mão enquanto a outra tentava pegar a cortina. Não tinha forças para se levantar sozinha.

Quando ele viu que ela havia se recuperado e já estava de pé, voltou a apontar sua varinha. Ela arfou e seus seios começaram a subir e descer rapidamente por debaixo da camisola. Ele desviou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas voltou a olhá-la. A ruiva já estava acabando com sua paciência.

- Onde estão seus amigos, Ginevra?

Ginny ficou calada, sua respiração ainda estava descontrolada, mas manteve a boca fechada. Ele apenas a olhava, parecendo apenas uma carcaça. Parecia sem alma. Um ser que não tinha sentimentos e não se preocupava com ninguém. Ginny travou o maxilar.

- Vai se foder, Tom.

Depois fechou os olhos esperando pela dor, que não demorou a vir. Essa foi mais forte, ela sabia que chamá-lo por esse nome o irritaria mais que tudo. As facadas pareciam mais urgentes, e ela abriu os olhos momentaneamente. Ele caminhava em direção a ela. Ele murmurou algo e ela sentiu cortes se abrindo em sua pele. Ginny gritou.

Sentiu um chute no estômago. Cuspiu sangue e as facadas cessaram magicamente. Ela permaneceu no lugar, temendo levantar e sentir a dor novamente. Tom agachou-se e agarrou os fios dos cabelos ruivos com fúria, levantando-a um pouco e obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Onde estão seus amigos?

Repetiu pela última vez. Lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto da garota. Ele puxou os cabelos dela, alguns fios se soltando em sua mão. A pele dele era fria, assim como ele. Ele apontou novamente a varinha para ela.

- EU NÃO SEI!

Ela gritou em desespero, temendo pela dor. Tentando, em vão, pará-lo. O choro se intensificou. Mas ele não a soltou, continuava olhando-a nos olhos. O feitiço havia acabado e o tom castanho havia sumido, dando espaço para seu verdadeiro tom azul claro. Tom se viu refletido nos olhos lacrimosos da garota. Soltou-a e Ginny caiu, tremendo no chão. Ele caminhou em direção a cama, pegando o manto e jogando-o por cima do corpo de qualquer jeito. Ginny fechou os olhos e escutou o barulho da porta, a voz do homem que havia saído chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Acabei por aqui, traga Veritaserum. E limpe tudo. Não gosto do carpete sujo.

A porta se fechando foi a última coisa que Gina escutou antes de desmaiar.

* * *

Um dedo frio passou pelo rosto dela, ela abriu os olhos com o contato e fitou Tom sentado ao lado dela. Tentou se levantar, mas todos os músculos do seu corpo protestaram e ela percebeu que os cortes haviam se fechado. Estava com outra camisola, dessa vez mais fina e curta. A janela estava aberta, ainda era noite, e Ginny pensou seriamente em pulá-la para fugir. Mas sabia que ele não a deixaria nem chegar perto do local.

Ela olhou atentamente para o homem a sua frente. Estavam sozinhos novamente no quarto, e ela já havia descoberto o porquê dele ainda não tê-la matado. Ele girava um frasco pequeno nos dedos longos e pálidos e o coração de Ginny deu um pulo quando ela se lembrou do que tinha escutado antes de desmaiar. Trancou o maxilar, fazendo força para não abrir a boca e tentou se levantar. Mas ele apenas espalmou sua mão no colo da garota, obrigando-a a se deitar novamente. Ginny se arrepiou com o contato. Ele também.

- Você já bebeu.

Indicou o frasco vazio para ela. Ela continuou deitada na cama, não iria contrariá-lo de jeito nenhum. Não depois de relembrar a dor que havia sentido.

- Vou fazer a pergunta pela última vez. Onde estão seus amigos?

Ela não temeu responder. Com Veritaserum ou sem, a resposta seria a mesma. Sua sorte era que dessa vez ele iria acreditar em sua resposta.

- Já disse que não sei.

Ele pareceu surpreso e desapontado. Colocou o frasco da poção no chão e a fitou com os olhos azuis frios. Os olhos de Tom pareciam cinzentos quando estava escuro. Ele se apoiou no colchão, espalmando a mão, como se fosse levantar. Mas desistiu. Olhou-a novamente e deu um sorriso mínimo jocoso. Ela não movia um músculo do corpo e sua respiração estava falha. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e ela enrijeceu o corpo.

- Posso te perguntar outra coisa?

O hálito frio dele bateu no rosto de Ginny. O coração dela se acelerou, alertando-a do perigo que corria. Ela receava pela pergunta. Com a Veritaserum, estava vulnerável a tudo.

- Não.

Respondeu sinceramente o que queria, mas ele apenas sorriu e se inclinou um pouco mais em direção à garota. Ele estava sem o manto. Dois botões da camisa social estavam abertos e os olhos dela percorreram automaticamente o pequeno pedaço de pele exposta. Isso não passou despercebido por ele. Ele passou as mãos pelos fios ruivos, salivando com o toque sedoso de seus cabelos.

- O que seu corpo está sentindo agora, Ginevra?

Ela se arrepiou e trancou o maxilar, temendo abrir a boca e falar bobagens. Não queria parecer vulnerável perto dele de novo. Ela havia crescido e agora estava mais madura. Mas seu corpo ainda gritava para ela que, mesmo que se passassem séculos, ela ainda sentiria o desejo pelo corpo dele. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela, incitando-a a responder a pergunta.

- Estou arrepiada, Tom. E tenho medo.

Resposta vaga. Ginny sabia que poderia ter várias interpretações para o que ela havia acabado de falar. Mas fechou a boca com medo da poção desmascará-la. Ele não se sentiu satisfeito. Seus dedos passearam pelo colo dela, e ela fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu o coração da garota bater rápido e sorriu. O dedo pálido desceu uma alça da camisola e Tom depositou um beijo demorado na pele fina.

- E agora?

Ela fechou a boca para não responder. A poção a obrigava a dizer a verdade, mas Ginny estava determinada a não fazer isso no momento. Ele desceu a outra alça da camisola. O tecido fino ficou mais solto no corpo dela e ele o desceu, exibindo os seios. Ele olhou para ela, no mesmo momento que tomava um seio com a boca.

- E agora?

Ginny fechou os olhos, mas a maldita Veritaserum tinha um poder sobre seu corpo sem explicações.

- Eu quero mais.

O hálito dele queimou a pele dela quando ele riu. Mordiscou o mamilo direito da garota. Levantou-se de uma vez da cama e ela agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin a sorte que havia tido. Ele pegou o manto que estava jogado no pé da cama e o jogou no braço. Caminhou em direção à porta. Quando sua mão pálida envolveu a maçaneta, ele se virou para Ginny, ela enrubesceu ao perceber que ele havia cravado os olhos nos seus seios.

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

Olhou fixamente para a garota. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar a pergunta, seus pensamentos viajando por Hogwarts e todos os seus anos passados lá, mas infelizmente ele estacionou no seu segundo ano, e ela abriu automaticamente a boca.

- Não.

Antes que abrisse os olhos novamente, sentiu o colchão se afundar. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, inclinando-se e pegando seus cabelos cor de fogo com os dedos, inalando o cheiro doce e característico. Ela abriu os olhos, receosa. Mas não se mexeu. Tom perdeu a paciência. Aproximou-se rapidamente e tomou seus lábios rosados com os dele frios. Ela gemeu quando as línguas se encontraram. Ele fechou os olhos ao contato, ignorando o coração acelerado.

Ginny não se conteve e puxou o rosto dele para perto do seu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos exageradamente arrumados e bagunçando-os, sentindo pela primeira vez a maciez dos cabelos dele. O corpo dele caiu sobre o dela e ela sentiu a evidente excitação dele. Alarmou-se. Tentou se desvencilhar, se dando conta de que era Tom Riddle que estava beijando. Mas ele apenas fez mais pressão sobre seu corpo, imobilizando-a. Suas mãos frias passearam pelas pernas lisas da garota e ela se arrepiou, desistindo de tentar sair dali.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela, no mesmo momento que colocava a calcinha para o lado e introduzia um dedo nela, fazendo-a gemer dentro de sua boca.

- Gosta?

Seu dedo fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem enquanto o outro circulava a parte mais sensível do sexo dela. Ginny fechava as pernas com o desejo que estava tomando seu corpo.

- Muito.

Ele sorriu e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Já havia feito isso?

- Não.

Era humilhação demais para uma pessoa só. Ele não precisava saber da virgindade dela para continuar o que estava fazendo, mas ele gostava de vê-la assim. Ginny fechou os olhos com força quando uma sensação urgente embargou seu corpo, fazendo-a ter leves tremores. Ele retirou seu dedo de dentro dela, colocando a calcinha no devido lugar e a olhando nos olhos antes de beijá-la com vontade pela última vez na noite.

Ela gemeu quando o viu se afastar da cama, mas não disse nada. Estava ofegante e vermelha de vergonha. Seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Ele deu seu sorriso característico. O sorriso que havia assombrado Ginny por anos.

- Amanhã você pode ir embora desse lugar. Está livre.

Com isso, saiu do quarto, deixando-a zonza.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

- Olha! Mas veja quem voltou!

Ginny reconheceu o garçom que havia visto meses atrás, o pano ainda em farrapos pendurado no ombro esquerdo. Sentou-se no mesmo banco e sorriu quando ele se aproximou, surpreendendo-se de que ele não tinha se esquecido dela.

- Como se lembra de mim?

Ele piscou e continuou a mastigar um palito de madeira que Ginny ainda descobriria para que servia. Algo dizia para ela que não era para mastigá-lo.

- Não esqueço ninguém que passa por esse bar.

Ela sorriu e o garçom colocou um copo com um líquido vermelho no balcão, empurrando para ela. Ela vincou a testa e o garçom se aproximou dela.

- Aquele homem fez questão de lhe pagar essa bebida. Eu acho melhor você não fazer essa desfeita. O pobre ficou louco com você.

Ginny olhou para onde o garçom havia apontado, mas não conseguiu enxergar o homem. A fumaça dos cigarros era densa e o bar estava escuro. Deu de ombros, sabendo que seria apenas uma vez, e tomou o copo todo, sentindo um gosto doce na boca. A bebida não era tão forte como aquela que ela tomava, mas não era ruim. O garçom ficou satisfeito por não ter que se desfazer do pedido do cliente anônimo.

- O de sempre?

Piscou para ela e Ginny correu os olhos pelas prateleiras. Negou com a cabeça.

- Vou querer um suco, por favor.

Ele a olhou sem entender, mas deu de ombros e gritou com uma mulher rechonchuda para ela começar a fazer o suco de Ginny. A mulher o xingou e a garota começou a tamborilar os dedos no balcão. O cheiro de cigarro ainda impregnava o ambiente. Ela duvidava de que o cheiro saísse definitivamente, alguma hora.

Dez minutos depois o garçom voltou com sua bebida, colocando o copo em frente a ela. Ela agradeceu e ele a olhou tristemente.

- Eu gostava do seu cabelo loiro.

Gina riu do garçom e ele se afastou. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos – agora vermelhos – e tomou o suco, deixando as notas trouxas em cima do balcão e saindo rapidamente. O estômago embrulhou quando sentiu a sensação de _déjà_ _vu_ tomar seu corpo. A noite estava fria e nevava. Mas Ginny agora tinha roupas apropriadas para a ocasião. Começou a andar pelas mesmas ruas, as fotos de seus amigos ainda impregnavam as paredes do subúrbio. Ela não tentou tirá-las, ela nunca conseguiria tal feito.

Cola mágica às vezes era uma merda.

Enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e foi em direção ao seu destino. A porta imunda do Caldeirão Furado ainda estava no mesmo lugar, entre uma livraria e uma loja de discos, porém escondida de olhos trouxas. Ela abriu a porta e a luz do ambiente, assim como o calor, a engolfaram. Ela suspirou ao perceber que o lugar já estava vazio. Odiava lugares vazios. Isso a obrigava a dormir, ou ir para o quarto. E pensar.

Ela não gostava de pensar.

Ponderou se seria inteligente voltar para o bar trouxa, mas sabia que teria que aguentar o cheiro horrível da fumaça e os homens bêbados. Talvez o homem que tinha lhe dado a bebida ainda estivesse lá. Cumprimentou o homem por trás do balcão com um sorriso.

- Boa noite, Sr. Dogles.

- Boa noite, Sra. Nutcombe!

Ginny apenas acenou. Não gostava da atenção do homem. Mesmo que tivesse adotado outro nome, ele parecia saber quem ela era. Subiu as escadas e tirou a pequena chave do bolso da calça, abrindo seu respectivo quarto. Estava escuro. Odiava o escuro.

- Lumus.

A ponta da sua varinha se iluminou e ela acenou com a mesma, fazendo pequenas faíscas voarem por velas que ela havia comprado, iluminando o quarto. Tirou as botas encharcadas devido à neve e a jaqueta, e caminhou para a cama, deitando no colchão pouco confortável e suspirando.

Onze meses haviam se passado e Ginny não conseguia ter um momento de paz. Tinha medo de dormir. Sempre que dormia sonhava com _ele_. Sonhava que o homem que ela mais tinha nojo a beijava com vontade, correndo as mãos pálidas e grandes pelo seu corpo, enquanto gemia seu nome. Se ela pudesse, usaria _Obliviate_ em si mesma. Mas sabia que era tolice se fizesse isso. Tinha lembranças boas de sua vida também. Não poderia esquecer sua família, nem Hermione, nem Harry... seus amigos.

"_Seja forte por nós, __Ginny__.__"_

O que seu irmão havia lhe falado no pseudo-sonho agora fazia mais sentido. Ginny não fora forte. Havia caído na tentação que sempre temia em cair, desde que conhecera Tom Riddle pelo diário. Ele era envolvente e essa era uma característica que Harry sempre tinha a alertado.

Tentou fechar os olhos um pouco, mas lembrou-se de que não poderia dormir, ou senão os pesadelos voltariam e ela acordaria gritando de ódio. Decidira por fitar a parede a sua frente, pensando em qual seria seu passo seguinte. Já havia encontrado um emprego, e mesmo que não fosse muito, para alguém que passava fome e era foragida antes, já estava de bom tamanho ter o que comer e onde dormir.

A luz do luar penetrava pelas cortinas puídas do quarto e Ginny pensava em como faria para sair de Londres quando escutou o barulho da porta. Vincou a testa. Isso não era comum no Caldeirão Furado. Só batiam na porta quando a camareira passava pela manhã ou quando pediam serviço de quarto. Ela nunca pedia, sempre tinha que pagar mais alguns nuques pelo serviço adicional. Ela economizava cada dinheiro para seu objetivo. Levantou-se, xingando algo incoerente, e abriu vagarosamente a porta.

Uma mão gelada tampou sua boca quando ela viu quem era e ameaçou gritar. Ele a empurrou para o quarto, trancando a porta com um feitiço e lançando feitiços pelo aposento, para que ninguém escutasse o que iria acontecer ali. Ginny conhecia esses feitiços, Hermione havia lhe ensinado anos antes se ela precisasse se esconder. Seu rosto estava coberto por um manto, mas ela sabia perfeitamente que era ele, o manto de veludo negro era conhecido demais para ela se esquecer, mesmo que se passassem meses. O cheiro característico dele também o denunciava.

- Fique calada.

Tirou a mão da boca dela e ela automaticamente se virou para a cama, procurando a varinha. Mas ele riu e mostrou o objeto para Ginny, rodando-o nos dedos longos.

- Devolva a minha varinha.

Sabia que seria um pedido inútil, e ele nem se preocupou em responder. Guardou a varinha no bolso da calça e andou em direção a ela, que recuou dois passos.

- Sentiu minha falta, Ginevra?

- Não.

Respondeu sem pestanejar, ele dava um passo a frente a cada segundo e ela se afastava, tentando se proteger do que poderia vir. De repente sentiu suas costas baterem na parede fria do quarto. Tom Riddle sorriu ao ver que ela não poderia mais fugir.

- Não seja tola, menina.

Terminou com a distância entre os dois com apenas alguns passos largos e ela se sobressaltou ao perceber o quão perto ele estava dela. Ele pegou a touca de lã que ela usava, retirando-a rapidamente e expondo o cabelo vermelho por inteiro. Ver os fios cor de fogo o excitava mais do que torturar trouxas até a morte. Sorriu ao ver a apreensão dela e pegou os fios, cheirando-os novamente e relembrando o cheiro divino que tinham. Só não se comparava com o cheiro de sua pele.

- Por que está aqui? Por que voltou? Você me libertou!

- E posso mandar prendê-la de novo. Diga que não me quer aqui, Ginevra.

Ginny engoliu em seco quando as mãos dele a pegaram pela cintura, a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela pôde sentir cada pedaço do corpo dele, e se arrepiou com o toque. Mas ela não estava sob influência de uma maldita poção da verdade como da outra vez.

- Eu não te quero aqui.

Ele sorriu novamente, começando a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço quente dela. Ela fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco, tentando buscar um pouco de sanidade em sua mente. Ele sempre tinha o poder de tirar o resto que havia, quando a tocava.

- Não é o que seu corpo diz.

Ele olhou os braços arrepiados da garota. Ginny estremeceu de raiva por ter sido denunciada pelo próprio corpo. Era injusto ele tomar a forma que tinha com dezessete anos, sabendo que era tão bonito a ponto de deixar qualquer mulher com desejo. Ela sabia perfeitamente disso. Mas infelizmente ele era ao mesmo tempo Voldemort, e não um rapaz tentador que havia entrado voluntariamente pela porta do seu quarto.

- Saia daqui. Você é nojento, Tom.

Ele a olhou com fúria, os olhos estavam cinzentos devido à escuridão. Ela ficou imóvel. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Mas ele não lhe aplicou a maldição Cruciatus. Tom apenas se afastou um pouco, as mãos ainda apertando a cintura fina da garota.

- Do que me chamou?

Ela não entendeu de imediato a pergunta e não abriu a boca para responder, mas sentiu o aperto na cintura se intensificar.

- De Tom.

Sabia que isso o irritava, mas preferia que ele a torturasse, igual havia feito meses atrás, do que tentasse seduzi-la. A maldição Cruciatus seria menos dolorosa do que ter que conviver com a ideia de que sentiu desejo por Tom Riddle.

- Não. Você me chamou de nojento?

Ginny quase riu quando percebeu a real preocupação dele, mas seus olhos cinzentos a alertaram de que isso não seria uma boa ideia. Deu de ombros, tentando fazê-lo ficar com raiva, para desistir da ideia de seduzi-la e matá-la de uma vez.

- Sim.

Ele se afastou dela um pouco e o aperto diminuiu.

- Por quê?

Ela tentou se desvencilhar do corpo dele, mas ele fez pressão com o quadril e a prendeu mais fortemente contra a parede.

- Você tem quase noventa anos, Tom.

Fez questão de frizar o nome dele, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- E daí?

- E daí que é nojento. Se você tivesse deixado meu avô vivo, ele teria uma idade menor do que a sua.

Ele riu. A gargalhada maligna retumbou por todo o cômodo, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Mas ela sabia que ninguém escutaria.

- E por que eu deixaria algum Weasley vivo, Ginevra?

O rosto dela esquentou. Ele não iria entrar no quarto que ela estava e falar mal da sua família sem que sofresse alguma consequência. De repente ela se esqueceu de que Tom era Voldemort. Subiu a mão livre e tentou dar um tapa na cara do homem, mas ele apenas segurou com força seu pulso. Ela quase cuspiu nele, mas aproveitou que ele havia se afastado e se desvencilhou do seu corpo. Ele a pegou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Empurrou-a novamente para a parede e as costas dela protestaram com o contato brusco.

- Não tente isso de novo.

Ele se aproximou dela, agora mais violentamente. Pegou-a pela cintura e começou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto sua outra mão abria habilidosamente os botões da calça jeans dela. Ginny fechou os olhos.

- Me mate também. Eu sou uma Weasley.

Ele não respondeu. Suas mãos agora tentavam tirar a blusa dela, e ela se remexia tentando sair do aperto, mas conseguindo apenas excitá-lo ainda mais. Sentiu o volume duro e evidente a pressionar no estômago e paralisou, com medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela.

- Você não quer morrer agora, Ginevra.

As mãos dele puxaram o tecido da blusa com força, fazendo todos os botões se arrebentarem de imediato e a blusa se abrir, expondo o sutiã branco com renda que ela estava usando. Ele abaixou a peça de roupa e tomou com as mãos os seios dela. A garota gemeu.

- Mas você vai querer morrer depois do que vai fazer, Ginevra.

Ela agora chorava, mas engoliu em seco quando ele pegou os cabelos perto de sua nuca, puxando a cabeça para trás e expondo o pescoço. Ele a mordeu fortemente, lambendo-a logo depois. Ginny apenas o deixava fazer o que quisesse, sabendo que seria inútil lutar contra o desejo que seu corpo estava sentindo.

- E eu vou fazer esse favor para você, antes que você morra de desgosto.

Com isso, ele tomou seus lábios e começou o beijo furiosamente. O corpo dela se acendeu no mesmo momento, como se tivesse esperado onze meses para experimentar de novo os lábios dele, a língua dele, as mordidas dele. Ela pegou a nuca dele, puxando-o para si. Os dedos entraram pelos fios escuros e ele agora abria os botões da própria camisa, expondo o peito pálido, sem pelos e um pouco forte. Forte o suficiente para levantá-la e encaixar as pernas delicadas dela na cintura dele.

Ela sentia a excitação dele, e não poderia o repreender. Sabia que estava úmida assim como ele estava excitado. Gemeu quando suas mãos sentiram os músculos dos braços dele tencionados com o esforço de mantê-la onde estava. Ele agarrou as partes debaixo da coxa dela e a pegou no colo, jogando-a violentamente na cama. Ele não era carinhoso. E no momento, ela não queria que ele fosse. Se ela pudesse escolher, ele seria violento a ponto de matá-la durante o ato. Porque assim ela não precisaria conviver com aquilo tudo depois.

Ele pegou a calça jeans dela e puxou o tecido com força, fazendo a pele fina de Ginny protestar. Ele estava apenas de calça, e ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos do corpo dele. Desde seu segundo ano, ela imaginava como seria Tom Riddle sem roupa. E agora saberia. Mas parecia que ele tinha outras preocupações. Ele subiu na cama, retirando a calcinha dela. Ela retirou o próprio sutiã e abriu as pernas automaticamente para recebê-lo.

A sua mente não sabia discernir Tom de Voldemort. Sua mente só pedia pelo homem que estava a sua frente. Ele deitou-se entre as pernas dela, suas mãos a puxando para onde estava sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua quente passear pelo sexo dela, mordiscando de vez em quando os lábios úmidos.

Ela gemia e mexia o quadril. Ele introduziu seu dedo longo no sexo dela enquanto a sugava. Ginny não pensava mais nas consequências de seus atos, ela só queria mais daquilo. Ele parou por um momento o trabalho com a língua e saiu da cama, retirando o restante de suas roupas. O coração dela se acelerou ao vê-lo nu pela primeira vez, saciando a curiosidade que ela possuíra durante anos. Ele era lindo, e se ela não o conhecesse, poderia até dizer que era apenas um simples garoto.

Mas ele não era um simples garoto. Ele era Voldemort.

Ela abriu as pernas para recebê-lo e dessa vez ele se encaixou, passando seu membro pela entrada dela, fazendo a lubrificação espalhar. Olhou-a nos olhos, os azuis vivos contra os azuis frios. Ele sorriu da forma que Ginny tanto temera, um sorriso cínico, que ele havia lhe mostrado quando ela tinha descoberto que fora enganada no segundo ano. Ele a penetrou sem deixá-la se acostumar com ele e ela gritou de dor. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, mordendo-o com força. Ela sabia que ficaria marcada.

- Você continua virgem.

Ela não respondeu. O quadril dele se afastou um pouco, tornando a encontrar o quadril dela. Ela fechou os olhos com a dor que invadia seus sentidos.

- Tão apertada...

Seus movimentos eram bruscos e com o passar do tempo, a dor excruciante se transformava em um prazer pequeno, mas significativo. Ginny enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, e ele passou o braço entre os dois, a tocando no mesmo momento em que a preenchia novamente. O prazer duplicou e ela abriu a boca, soltando um gemido contido. Ela fitava os olhos azuis cinzentos que ele possuía. Não havia ali nenhum relance de sentimento. Ela sabia que seria assim. O que os dois estavam sentindo, era apenas um prazer carnal. Porém, se desejavam no mesmo nível que se odiavam.

As estocadas se tornaram mais urgentes e de repente a mesma sensação que sentira quando ele a tocou meses atrás a embargou. O corpo foi percorrido por leves tremores e a força de seus músculos de repente sumiu por segundos. Ele travou o corpo dele, derramando-se dentro dela e apertando os seios de Ginny fortemente. Ela gemeu de dor e prazer, os cabelos ruivos grudados na nuca devido ao suor. O quarto estava quente e escuro. Mas estranhamente, ela não estava com medo do escuro no momento.

Ele se afastou dela, deitando-se ao lado dela e apoiando-se no cotovelo. Ela não queria olhar para ele. Transar com Voldemort já tinha sido vergonhoso demais, sentir prazer e querer mais era o aval que ela tinha para se matar. Lágrimas agora corriam pelo seu rosto corado devido ao esforço físico.

- Que desperdício...

A fala dele a tirou dos seus pensamentos e ela finalmente criou a devida coragem, olhando-os nos olhos. Tom tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Um sorriso _doentio_ satisfeito no rosto. Ela estremeceu levemente.

- O que é desperdício?

Ele respirou fundo e jogou o lençol puído pelo corpo dela, deixando apenas os seios à mostra. As mãos dele começaram a fazer círculos alo. Os mamilos se enrijeceram no mesmo momento.

- Potter não teve a coragem de fazer o que fiz.

Ginny engoliu a saliva acumulada. Falar de Harry depois de ter feito o que fez era a última coisa que ela queria. Tentou sair da cama, mas Tom a puxou pelo braço com força. Olhou para ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Você sabe por que seu noivo não conseguiu me matar, Ginevra?

Ela pensou em várias possibilidades. Possibilidades que ela já havia pensado durante anos, e não tinha conseguido chegar a uma conclusão plausível. De repente ela se sentiu cansada, e sabia que era o assunto da conversa que estava lhe tomando as forças. Desviou os olhos dele e fitou o teto descascado, negando com a cabeça.

- Você já ouviu falar de Horcrux?

Ela escutava tudo atentamente. Não queria responder, mas sabia que se quisesse realmente entender a morte de Harry, teria que ter essa conversa. Assentiu e ele sorriu.

- Harry destruiu todas as suas Horcruxes. Ele me contou quando voltou da sua jornada. Um dia antes de me pedir em casamento. Mas pelo visto você realmente entendia mais de feitiços do que ele.

Ele gargalhou dessa vez, como se Ginny tivesse contado uma piada excelente. Ela se arrepiou. Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo, e sabia que para ele rir daquele jeito, ele teria que estar muito satisfeito. Ela apenas queria dormir no momento.

- Potter não destruiu todas as minhas Horcruxes, Ginevra.

Ela tentou manter os olhos totalmente abertos, mas o cansaço agora era mais forte. Olhou para ele, e esse sorria satisfeito, sabendo que havia despertado a curiosidade dela.

- N-n-não?

Sentia-se enjoada, mas não disse nada. Pensando melhor, não gostaria de saber mais da história. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, como se estivesse se despedindo da garota.

- Você acha realmente que eu não passaria um pedaço da minha alma para um ser que Harry Potter _nunca_ mataria?

A frase dele retumbou pela mente dela. Ela preferia que ele tivesse lançado a maldição Cruciatus sobre ela do que tivesse confidenciado o que ele havia acabado de confidenciar.

- Eu vi como Potter te olhou na Câmara, Ginevra. O desespero dele era quase palpável. Eu apenas tive essa brilhante ideia quando percebi que ele iria atrás de você.

Sentiu-se suja. Como se seu corpo estivesse infectado por algum tipo de maldição. Tentou sair da cama, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam mais. Achou estranho.

- Infelizmente, estou pegando o que é meu de volta.

Ele avisou calmamente, dando um último beijo entre os seios dela e saindo da cama. Colocou a roupa vagarosamente, a olhando com divertimento. Ginny vincou a testa, mas a ideia que se passava na sua cabeça era tola demais para ser verdade.

- Mas para você ter seu pedaço de alma de volta...

- Eu preciso matar você.

Ele não explicou que era uma morte diferente. Claro que se a matasse igual Neville matou Nagini, o pedaço de alma se destruiria. Foi preciso anos de estudo para chegar à resposta de como recuperaria parte dele mesmo. O coração dela se acelerou rapidamente e ela olhou para o criado em que ele havia depositado as duas varinhas. Conseguiria chegar à varinha primeiro que ele? Definitivamente não. Suas pernas não se mexiam e ela sentia-se cansada demais até para pensar.

- Não, por favor. Eu imploro. Não me mate.

A voz saiu embargada, como se ela estivesse bêbada. Ele riu e jogou o manto por cima do corpo, o abotoando e pegando a varinha. Mas ele não a apontou para a a garota. Em vez disso, guardou-a no bolso, e cruzou os braços, fitando a bela ruiva nua na cama. Sentia-se mais... vivo. Ele sabia que já estava fazendo efeito.

- Não seja idiota, Ginevra. Eu já te matei.

Ginny não entendeu de imediato a frase dele. Sentia-se cansada, mas apenas isso. Vincou a testa e continuou a olhar para ele. Seu corpo parecia paralisado e a única coisa que ela conseguia mexer eram os olhos.

- Você não devia aceitar bebidas de estranhos, Ginevra.

A claridade iluminou a mente dela e ela tentou gritar. Tentou sair da cama para matá-lo a socos, mas seus músculos não respondiam, deixando-a imóvel. Ele caminhou até ela, beijando-a na boca levemente. Olhou nos olhos azuis de Ginny pela última vez e sorriu.

- Boa noite, minha ninfa. Finalmente vai reencontrar sua família patética.

A última imagem que ela viu antes de fechar definitivamente os olhos foi a de Tom Riddle sorrindo por conseguir algo que havia tentado anos antes, quando ela ainda cursava seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e era apenas uma garota tola. Ela ainda era uma garota tola.

Ela fechou os olhos e ele a viu amolecer, tombando de leve a cabeça no colchão duro. Balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta, olhando-a pela última vez.

- Que desperdício.

Com isso. Saiu do quarto.

"_Seja forte por nós, __Ginny__"._


End file.
